A Firm Conundrum
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: It seems Malfoy has a slight problem, and it's all Harry's fault. DMxHP. M Oneshot PWP LEMON.


Alright, here we go. No, I haven't forgotten about my other story, but I also happen to be a DMxHP Junkie as well as a SasuNaru Junkie, and this story just popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until it was down on paper, so, yeah. Anywho, a few WARNINGS: THIS IS NOT INTENTED FOR 'LIL CHILLENS!! IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON. THERE IS MAJOR LANGUAGE, AND A MAJOR BOYxBOY LEMON. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE THINGS, I WOULD SUGGEST YOU LEAVE AND FIND A MORE SUITABLE STORY FOR YOUR NEEDS (whatever they may be). However, for the rest of you, I would like you to sit back, and hopefully enjoy the DMxHP smut. This is a one-shot, and my first Harry Potter story ever, so be kind and keep an open mind! 

A Firm Conundrum

'Damn that Harry Potter to hell!' Draco Malfoy thought as he watched Potter smiling beautifully and laughing with those damnded Gryffindor friends of his. Draco couldn't help but notice how his green eyes lightened when he smiled and it only served to piss Draco off even more as he felt his groin tightening in response to the sight.

Draco gritted his teeth tightly and looked at his plate when he found his cheeks were turning a horrible crimson color; the traitors. Merlin, he couldn't believe he was blushing because of Potter. Stabbing his fork harshly into the meal in front of him, he forced his head to stay down and not go back to staring longingly at Potter like it wanted to; another traitor. Of course the major traitor here was his prick as it stood at attention thanks to Potter. Draco cursed himself as he felt his body heat up when he heard Harry giggle. Visions entered his mind as he thought of ways he could turn giggling into moaning. His pants grew ever the more tight.

'_Fuck_!' Draco silently cursed himself. He wasn't sure who he should be more pissed off at. Himself, for allowing his body to become this aroused again for the millionth time, or that damned Potter, for being so naive, innocent and completely fuckable. The last time this happened, which was only yesterday, Draco swore on his family name it would never happen again. Now he was even more pissed at the fact that he had broken that oath.

Hearing Potter laughing, ignorant to his plight was the last straw. Jerking his head up, he pinned his angry eyes on Potter, snarling at his obliviousness. Draco watched as Potter looked in his direction, innocent eyes showing his confusion as to why he was being stared at so harshly.

Keeping eye contact with Potter, Draco slammed his fork down on the table, making everything around him shake. Standing up, he spun sharply on his heel, and hurriedly walked away, robes billowing so perfectly Snape would have been proud. Forgetting about his meal, forgetting about Blaise still babbling away, Pansy's looks of worry, and most especially trying his damndest to forget Harry Potter in his entirety, Draco strode quickly out of the Great Hall, looking for a place to be alone and once again solve the steadily growing problem in his pants.

DMxHP DMxHP

Harry sat at his usual place at the Gryffindor table, laughing at Seamus's jokes. He had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas hols. It was his seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and Harry wanted to enjoy every moment he had left here. Ron and Hermione apparently didn't agree with his reasoning as they both left to spend Christmas together with Ron's family.

Ginny followed with them reluctantly as Harry told her for the hundreth time that they just weren't good for each other. Harry quickly grew tired of their on again, off again relationship. He just didn't find her attractive anymore, and her presence became annoying as she clung onto him whenever she could. Which happened to be nearly every second of the day, as she proudly walked around with her, what Harry thought, trophy boyfriend. Every chance she got, she lorded it over the other girls that Harry Potter was her boyfriend. That turned Harry's slight crush sour, and he decided to break it off for the last time.

Still laughing at Seamus's dirty joke, he felt a pair of eyes on him that he had felt on him every day this past week. In his peripheral vision he could see Malfoy staring at him, seething. What was his problem? Harry hadn't looked at, or spoke to Draco Malfoy all week, so why did he seem to be so angry with him? Giggling in response to Neville's afterthought of Seamus's joke, Harry continued to ponder the meaning of Malfoy's anger as he finally looked away from Harry and began stabbing his plate.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before going back to his meal and deciding Malfoy was just being his normal prickish self. He had been acting rather strangely ever since the end of the war a couple of months ago, and what surprised Harry the most was the fact that Malfoy actually helped him out with defeating a couple of Death Eaters. Afterwards, however, he avoided Harry like the black plague.

"Hey," Seamus started. "Malfoy's face is beet red! Looks like 'e's struggling with something, maybe 'e's constipated!"

Harry couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing. Just the thought of Mr. I'm so perfect Malfoy being constipated was too much. Harry let his laughter die down when he felt an anger being directed at him. Looking up he saw Malfoy staring at him like he knew what Harry was just thinking about him. Eyebrows furrowing once again, Harry stared back at Malfoy in confusion. Did he hear Seamus? Harry watched as Malfoy narrowed his eyes even further, his face becoming an alarming shade of crimson as he practically snarled at Harry.

'What the hell is Malfoy's problem?!' Harry thought angrily. This was the third time this week he had looked at Harry this way. Finding himself growing angry, he saw Malfoy abruptly stand up, and slam his fork on the table in front of him. Harry couldn't help but stare incredulously as Malfoy practically growled at him before whirling around and striding away as if his Malfoy prescence was too great to be in a room with something as vile as Harry.

Harry stood up and began following Malfoy. He was going to get to the bottom of this! He was sick and tired of Malfoy's attitude! And who did he think he was with those billowing robes?! Snape?! Damn him! Ignoring Seamus and Neville's cries he stomped off after Malfoy, ready to finally end this damned feud they had had going for the past seven years.

DMxHP DMxHP

Draco practically ran down the empty hallway, shoes clicking on the stone floors as he searched for a place where no one would think to look for him. He had to find it fast as well. His nether region was beginning to ache painfully. Merlin! He couldn't get the image of those bright green eyes, disheveled hair, and the way Harry's ass looked when he bent over to pick up his books that Draco had knocked out of his hands specifically for that purpose, out of his mind.

There! That deserted bathroom with the wailing ghost in it. She only came out for Harry anymore anyway, so he was safe on that part. Plus, no one would dare to think of looking for a Malfoy in a girls loo. Barreling through the door, he quickly charged into the first stall and slammed the door behind him.

The sound of Draco's harsh breathing reverberated throughout the empty, silent bathroom as he cupped and stroked his manhood through his pants. Merlin, was he ever pathetic!

Slamming on hand against the wall of the stall and running the other through his hair he tried to calm himself down. He was sick and tired of jerking himself off while thinking of Harry-the boy he wished had been born ugly-Potter! Where the hell was his Malfoy pride? His father would climb out of his grave and kill him if he knew his son was hiding in a girls loo, and jerking off while thinking of Harry. Fucking pathetic. Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he pushed open the door to the last place on earth he thought Malfoy would ever go. Maybe he really was constipated.

Draco's eyes flew open wide, and his heart nearly stopped dead in his throat. 'Oh, dear, sweet mother of fuckin-'.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled once more as he pounded on the stall door. "Malfoy! I know you're in there! What the hell is your problem?!"

Harry could hear Malfoy groaning, seemingly in pain. "Malfoy? Are- are you allright?" Harry tried desperately not to laugh. Malfoy really was constipated and he had gone and hidden in the girls loo!

'Of course I'm not allright, you walking hard-on producer!' Malfoy screamed at Harry in his head.

"Malfoy?"

'Oh, Merlin, it hurts! That's it! I refuse to allow this to continue!'

"Malfoy, hey! Answ-" Harry stopped mid-sentance as Malfoy flung the stall door open. Harry had never before seen Malfoy more disheveled. Hair out of its slicked back prison, shirt half tucked in, and he was breathing like he had just run a marathon.

"This is all _your fault_!" Malfoy exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger directly at Harry's chest.

"_My_ fault!" Harry screamed, wondering how on earth Malfoy's constipation could possibly be his fault. "What the he- AHH!" Harry shouted as he was forcefully pulled into the stall and slammed back against the door as Draco closed it. Harry winced as his head connected with the door.

"OW! What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?!" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"This!" Malfoy growled, thrusting his hips against Harry's. "This is my prob- _ohhh_," Malfoy moaned in pleasure.

Harry now knew that Malfoy's problem had nothing to do with being constipated as he felt Malfoy's whole body shudder against his own. Malfoy thrust his hips forward again.

"Harry," Malfoy whispered, letting the word slip past his lips like an oath.

A shiver went straight down Harry's spine upon hearing Malfoy utter his name. Not Potter, not Scar-head. Harry. And damned if it didn't sound wonderful. Harry felt his cock twitch in his trousers as Malfoy continued thrusting. Leaning his head back against the stall door, he bit back a moan.

'No, no, no, no! This, this is wrong! This is Malfoy!' Harry thought as he feebly tried to push Malfoy away. But holy hell, Malfoy was making him feel things he had never felt before. Things he had wanted to feel. Normal feelings that a seventeen year old person was supposed to feel. Things, and feelings, that being who Harry was, he thought he would never be able to feel. A warmth spread throughout Harry's body at these thoughts, and combined with Malfoy pounding himself against him, Harry couldn't keep the moan back anymore.

The one sound that Draco thought he'd never hear, finally graced his ears. "Beautiful," he whispered in Harry's ear, eliciting another moan from the young man. Malfoy moaned himself when he felt Harry begin to thrust back against him.

"Merlin," Draco hissed. "I want to fuck you so bad," Draco said gruffly through gritted teeth, immediately attacking Harry's neck with his mouth.

Those few little words were what woke Harry up from his pleasure induced haze. Especially that one word in particular. Fuck. Malfoy wanted to fuck him? Harry thought he must have hit his head somewhere and was in the infirmary having a very disturbing dream. That was until he felt Malfoy's lips and teeth, biting, and sucking on his neck. No dream had ever felt that wonderful. Harry could hear his harsh breathing mingling with Maldoy's as he mercilessly bit his lip to keep from crying out at what Malfoy was doing.

"_NO_!" Harry screamed, finally finding the strength to push Malfoy off of him. Panting, Harry stared at Malfoy as he fell back and landed, sitting on the toilet.

Jumping up and grabbing both of Harry's hands, Draco pinned them against the door on either side of Harry's head. Draco cocked his head to one side, narrowing his eyes as he looked into Harry's. They had turned to a deep emerald green, and Malfoy knew he had him exactly as he wanted him. Turning submissive.

"No?" Malfoy mocked Harry. "Come now, Harry. You can try to fool yourself all you want, but we both heard those beautiful moans of yours. You like it. You want it. Now, let me give it to you," Malfoy finished, going back to assaulting Harry's neck.

Harry's insides were warring with each other. This was Draco Malfoy who sharp words had made fun of Harry for years, however, Malfoy was now making better use of his very skilled tongue. Draco Malfoy was a prick, but damn that prick felt good rubbing against his own. Malfoy was a cold bastard, but right now he was making Harry feel as if he were on fire. One or the other, right or wrong, yes or no. But Malfoy is . . . a boy, and Harry is, a . . . a . . . boy that felt good . . .

"Oh, God," Harry whispered as Malfoy found a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Though I know people refer to me in that respect, my name happens to be Draco," Draco whispered into Harry's ear smirking.

"Fuck you," Harry said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Draco thought that color looked absolutely adorable on Harry's flushed cheeks. "No, I believe I will be the one doing the fucking here Harry."

Harry could not believe he was allowing this to happen. His wand was well within reach if he could just get out of Malfoy's hold, but he really didn't want to fight with him anymore. Not to mention the fact that he was now as hard as a rock thanks to him, and if Malfoy was willing to get rid of that for him, why not let him?

Draco released one of Harry's hands and brushed aside his bangs to get a close up look at the scar Harry was famous for. Lightly placing a kiss over it, Draco cupped Harry's cheek in his palm and looked down over his plump, lush pink lips. Draco wanted a taste of those, had to feel them on his own.

"Can I kiss you Harry?" Draco whispered, brushing his lips ever so lightly over Harry's, feeling his warm, ragged breath.

Harry couldn't believe Malfoy had just asked him for something. He was expecting him to just take whatever he wanted from him. This was new, and refreshingly exciting. Harry's breathing picked up, as he shook his head in answer, and closed his eyes awaiting Draco's next action.

Draco nipped at Harry's bottom lip before soothing it over with is tongue. He heard Harry gasp at his actions, and he smirked. Fully planting his lips over Harry's, Draco maneuvered Harry so he could get better access. Pulling Harry's body in closer to his, he melded them together as he slipped his tongue past Harry's lips and into his warm mouth.

Both of them moaned as the feeling of their tongues sliding against one another's sent shivers through each of their bodies. Finally having his hands free, Harry fisted his hands in Malfoy's robes. Draco ran both of his hands through Harry's hair, wanting to feel the soft locks running through his fingers. Fully pinning Harry against the door with his body, Draco once more began thrusting his hips in time with his tongue, promising Harry this was far from over.

Harry broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning at the pleasure he felt from Malfoy's cock rubbing against his own. If it felt that good through clothes . . . Oh, God, Harry felt himself wanting more of something, anything.

"Feels good?" Draco asked, murmuring against Harry's cheek.

Harry didn't trust his voice, so he shook his head in answer and panted, feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Malfoy grinded his hips again, causing Harry to grip his robes harder and throw himself forward against Malfoy, groaning all the while.

"Good. I plan on making it better," Draco promised as he spun Harry around and pressed his cock against Harry's backside.

"Can I have you, Harry?" Draco asked, running a hand down Harry's back while he gripped the side of his hip with the other. He heard Harry whimper.

Harry couldn't help himself. His whole body was aching with want, though he wasn't quite sure for what. It seemed Malfoy knew exactly what Harry needed so he shook his head once more, not sure what he was getting himself into.

Malfoy smirked as he saw Harry's answer. He finally had what he wanted, and he wasn't about to take no for an answer. Leaning forward, he whispered in Harry's ear, "I will have you moaning my name before long, Harry. Of that, I promise," he said, finishing with a nip to Harry's earlobe.

Harry's whole body shuddered as he panted and moaned in anticipation. Dear God, what had he gotten himself into? And with Malfoy of all people?

Draco pulled Harry to him, back to chest, letting one hand snake down his front to cup Harry within his hand. He could feel Harry's moans against his chest. Nipping, and licking the side of Harry's neck, he slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, slipping a hand in. Flicking his fingers over taught nipples, he moved his hand further up, and pushed Harry's shirt to the side so he could kiss down his neck and over his shoulder. Draco lapped at the salty flavor of his skin, watching Harry's head fall back onto his own shoulder. Lips slightly parted, breathing heavy, and eyes half lidded in pleasure, Draco thought Harry had never before looked more fuckable.

With deft fingers, he unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's trousers, sliding a hand into the warmth he felt there. Soft, silken skin graced his fingers as he slid his hand up and down Harry's shaft. Harry mewled in Draco's ear, trying to push himself further into Malfoy's grasp. Merlin, he had never been touched this way . . .

Draco took a step back, and softly pushed Harry into leaning back up against the stall door, ass sticking out rather invitingly. Letting his hands massage the firm, high globes, Draco slowly pulled Harry's pants down and robes up just far enough to expose his backside. God, it was perfect. Taught, high, and tanned, it was everything Draco had pictured it would be. Rubbing his hand up and down Harry's lower back, Draco pushed himself against Harry's bare ass. Biting his lip, he knew he would have to have this, or he very well might die.

Harry was beginning to wonder if he was crazy. Though Malfoy's hands felt very good back there, he couldn't believe Draco was looking at his bare ass and seeming to like it. He wanted nothing more than for Malfoy to hurry up and do whatever he was going to do. His cock was beginning to ache, and he needed relief. Harry felt Draco spread apart his cheeks and thumb over his opening.

Draco moaned upon seeing Harry's tiny, tight rosebud. He could only imagine what it would feel like to pound into that, feeling Harry surround him. Licking his lips, he dropped down to his knees, keeping Harry's hips firmly in place. Draco couldn't help but circle his tongue around that beautiful entrance.

"Draco!"

Harry whimpered in pleasure upon feeling Malfoy's tongue prodding his opening. God, nothing had ever felt this good before. Needed to feel more, he pushed himself backwards towards Draco's mouth. Draco slid his tongue inside, knowing Harry wanted more, and heard him moaning with abandon when he did so. Feeling something warm, and wet sliding inside him, Harry nearly passed out. It was nearly too much for him to process at once, but he kept himself from sliding to floor in hopes of feeling even more. Merlin, was this what ecstasy felt like? What was Draco doing to him?

Wetting three of his fingers, Draco slipped one inside Harry, hearing him wince. Searching for that one spot that would make Harry scream he slipped a second finger in, stretching that beautiful tightness. Much as Draco wanted to pound into Harry, he didn't want to hurt him.

"OH, GOD DRACO!"

Jackpot. Draco smirked widely when he heard Harry screaming his name. Continuing to pet Harry's sweet spot, he pushed in the third and final finger, preping him for somthing much bigger. Hearing Harry moan with abandon, he knew Harry was close, and he didn't want him to come like this. Sliding his fingers out of Harry, he stood and pulled out his stiff manhood.

Harry was far beyond satisfied. Whatever it was that Draco was touching inside him very nearly sent him over the edge. He had to feel more, needed it. "Draco, please," Harry whined, knowing what he wanted this time. He wanted to feel Draco inside him, rubbing over that spot that made him want to scream in pleasure. Shivering in anticipation, he felt Draco prodding his opening. Harry pushed back, letting him know he was more than ready.

With nothing else available, Draco waved his wand and slicked up his cock before grabbing Harry's hips and gently beginning push against his tight hole. Feeling Harry push back against him, he leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'm sorry."

The pain, it was torturous. Harry's breath was ragged as he could feel Draco forcing his way inside him, and all he could think about was the agony he was in. Was it supposed to hurt this much? Harry felt a slight relapse in the pain when Draco brushed over that spot again. He wasn't sure if he should be crying out in pain or pleasure. They were on equal levels.

Draco stopped himself when he was in fully to the hilt, gripping Harry's hips almost painfully as he fought to control himself. Waiting for Harry to adjust to the feeling of being stretched, all he wanted to do was pound into Harry's tight, hot heat that surrounded him. The thought of hearing Harry cry out his name while he came was what kept Draco somewhat stable.

Harry could feel the pain subsiding, almost making him feel numb, until Draco's cock twitched and hit that spot again. All he felt then was the pure pleasure of having Draco make him feel like never before. He needed Draco to do something, anything, just move!

Feeling Harry trying to move his hips, he felt he was ready. Pulling out slighty, Draco pushed himself back in, shuddering at the way Harry felt. Finding a steady rythem, he angled himself to stroke over the one spot that would make Harry forget the pain. One hand on Harry's hip, and the other on his shoulder, he pushed himself in and pulled himself out, Harry's moans and groans causing him to move faster. He wanted that sweet release, but at the same time didn't want it to end. Nothing had ever felt so perfect as being buried deep within Harry.

"Harry," Draco cried out when he could feel himself getting close to losing it.

"Nnngh, Draco," Harry cried, moving his hand down to stroke himself. Draco removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and slapped his hand away, stroking Harry himself.

"That's my job," Draco leaned forward and grunted in Harry's ear. Leaning over so his chest was to Harry's back, he moved his hand from Harry's hip to his chest to anchor himself. Draco could feel Harry's body tensing, and his insides clenching around him, letting him know he was close. Moving his hand in time to his thrusts, Draco increased his speed, wanting to hear Harry cry out as he came.

"Draco," Harry panted as he felt himself beginning to drop over the edge. "Dr- DRACO!"

There, that was what Draco Malfoy had long waited for. Harry screaming out his name in rapturous bliss. The sound of his name escaping Harry's lips, and the feeling of Harry clenching around him was all it took. He thrust once, twice, thrice before he too followed Harry over the edge. Closing his eyes tight, Draco clung to him like a lifeline as he emptied himself in Harry.

The only sounds either could hear was heavy breathing, as they tried to come back down from their orgasmic high. Draco found himself first as he slowly pulled himself out of Harry, much to his displeasure. Cleaning himself off, he made himself more presentable before he turned to Harry who still seemed to be out of it. Cleansing Harry as well, he put his pants back into place, before turning him around and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"If anything, Harry, I was constipated with thoughts of you. But you seem content with taking care of that from now on, don't you? Don't worry, I'll find you next time," Draco said as he opened the stall door and walked past Harry, leaving the bathroom.

Harry was still slightly dazed as he watched Draco walk out of the bathroom. So Draco was constipated, just not like Harry had originally thought. Well, Harry thought he might be insane, but if that was what it felt like when he got to the bottom of what Draco was being a prick about, then Harry would definetly be more than happy to take care of it.

Making sure his robes were straight before he left the loo, he heard a giggling coming from above his head. Eyes flew wide open as he looked for the source. Please, no . . .

"Hi, Harry. That was quite a show. Will you be performing another one? I'd be willing to pay next time!" Myrtle squeeled as she watched Harry's cheeks turn a distressing shade of scarlet.

Harry could only stare, before he ran out of the bathroom to escape the embarassment of knowing that Myrtle had just watched Draco Malfoy thoroughly pound him into a bathroom stall door. The only thing he could think of was finding Draco and killing him for picking that bathroom. Hopefully they could find a new one for next time . . .

DMxHP DMxHP

AN: So? Good? Bad? Hope everyone enjoyed the smut! I know it was graphic, but I did warn you peoples. Please let me know what you think by pressing that purple GO button down there and leaving me a review! SasuNaruJunkie


End file.
